1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to traffic signals and road way lights that includes an emergency safety system.
2. Objects and Advantages
This invention relates to traffic signals and road way lights, that includes a safety device, designed to enhance the communication to motorist that an emergency vehicle is approaching in a way that is clearly understood, allowing motorist to steer clear and stop, wherein the emergency vehicle to safely pass through.
Traffic signals have been around since the early 1900s and not a whole lot has change since then.
Today, there are the standard red, yellow, and green signals that all licenses drivers understands, for directing traffic flow through an intersection. The traditional shape of these signals are of a round shape, and usually in vertical format, sometimes in a horizontal form, and they all have the same common frame. These can sometimes become difficult to see in direct sunlight which color of light is illuminated during peak hours of the day, and depending on how and what direction the signal is facing.
All emergency vehicles, such as the police, fire engines, and ambulances have sirens, multiple flashing lights to alert other motorist that they must rapidly move down the road way and proceed through the intersection regardless of the present signal condition. These methods are effective at times, when motorist are alert, but not effective enough to cut down on the amount of collisions between emergency vehicles and motorist. The reasons do vary from inattentive drivers, loud noises, and newer vehicles that are well insulated from outside noises.
There have been an assortment of devices and systems offered to remedy the problem. However, offerings of prior art have there own shortcomings as well, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,169, by Payam Manavi and Keyvan, T. Diba filed May 16, 2003, has message boards, chevrons and arrows that can be confusing and not distinctive enough until you have already approached the signal to understand what it says. Problems with other prior art comprising arrows to show from which direction, an emergency vehicle is approaching, this is ineffective in the event of a police chase, do to the fact that police vehicles can approach that intersection, from all directions, at same time.
Deficiencies in prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,407 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,052 comprises different devices and systems for the safe passage of emergency vehicles through an intersection, none have comprise a system including roadway lights.
All above prior art require electricity and are subject to fail in a serious storm. Many prior art hang in the air from cables suspended above the intersection that can sway and swing violently causing some to fall in a storm, causing damage.
Thus the need for improvement, for self sufficient, self supporting, low maintenance traffic signal and road way lights structures, which will overcome all prior art deficiencies.